Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front section structure.
Related Art
For example, Patent Literature 1 has referred to a floor cross member set for the purpose of improving collision performance, particularly front surface collision performance. In such a Patent Literature 1, a vehicle body front section structure is configured so as to take a shape to cover a dash panel and a floor connecting part from an inside of a vehicle interior by the floor cross member, and so as to continuously connect among side sills.
Accordingly, according to a structure of Patent Literature 1, sufficient vehicle body rigidity can be secured in order to suppress vehicle body deformation of a cabin at the time of front surface collision, and collision energy can be absorbed in a wide range using even side sill parts.